The Rebirth of The Different Flower
by xXKeepYourEnemiesCloseXx
Summary: It was weird, confusing, irrational and completely unexpected. Rose Evans was still shocked, because apparently, not only one, but both of her young girls are witches... Could this be a huge punishment from the fates? Running away from her past was great for a while, but now it's back to hunt her, forever. Petunia is a witch story, but with a twist! Eventual J/L. Rated T. R&R!


**I know that this idea is really not original, and it's been done before, but I hope my version is worth the read. So in this version, Petunia and Lily are twin sisters, and while Snape doesn't hate Petunia, he still prefers Lily. There will be plenty of OC's later in the story and Petunia will get a love interest, and it will eventually cover up all their years at Hogwarts, if you guys give it a chance, that is. So please review and tell me what you think, this is my first story in the Harry Potter universe. I hope it becomes a success. **

**The Rebirth of the Different Flower**

"What ifs are a big part of our lives, but this what if, has to be the biggest one in this universe.

What if Petunia was a witch?"

**~*Prologue*~**

It was weird, confusing, irrational and completely unexpected.

These were the only words Rose Evans had in mind. She carefully watched her two daughters through the windows. She watched as Lily would slowly pick up a flower and move it's petals without touching them. She watched as her eyes glowed in the sunlight, proud of what she did. Rose watched as Petunia grinned at Lily and picked up another flower and mirrored what her sister was doing.

She watched them both with wide eyes as they displayed their strange abilities all the while laughing merrily, not really understanding what they mean.

But Rose understood, she knows exactly what's going on, and she's beyond shocked.

Never have it crossed her mind that someone actually in her own family would turn out to be like that. It was completely unexpected on her part. Her eyes left the two girls and were now focused on the ceiling of her bedroom. The memories flashing in her mind again.

_Flashback_

_I'm really sorry Mr. Prewitt, but your daughter is a squib. _

_Rose watched her father's previously concerned face shut off. His eyes glowed with disappointment and he looked anywhere but at his daughter. Mary, Rose's mother slowly shook the man's hand and lead him out of the room. It was now only Rose and her father in the room alone._

"_You do know what this means, don't you?"_

_Rose wasn't sure if that was really a question or not, so she didn't say anything._

"_Rosalind, look at me."_

_Rose flinched as she heard her full name being used. Her father only called her that when he's disappointed or angry, and her father was never disappointed or angry at her, ever._

_She slowly looked up at him to see him looking straight at her, his eyes disappointed and his lips were smushed together in a thin, tight line._

"_I know father, I'm sorry."_

_she heard him sigh, it wasn't in disappointment, but it wasn't in relief either._

"_It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault but the fates."_

_Rose didn't say anything, she just nodded. _

"_I'm not angry with you Rosalind, I'm just disappointed, because you will never be able to experience what your sisters and cousins are experiencing."_

_Rose nodded again, tears now falling down her face._

_She felt the weight shift next to her as her father sat down beside her on the sofa._

"_I will always love you Rosalind, witch or not, you're still my daughter. Nothing will ever change what I feel about you"_

_Rose nodded again and hugged her father who held her tightly rubbing her back, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face though._

_End of flashback._

Rose wiped the tears off her face as her eyes came into focus again. She still remembered that day vividly, and unfortunately, she still remembered the days that followed it.

She remembered when her younger sister, Lucinda, got her letter, she remembered watching her as her own parents showered her with gifts. Ever since her family found out about her being a squib, all looks pointed at her were looks of pity. And she hated it.

The idea of possibly having both of her daughters become witches, made her feel unsettled. She ran away from that part of her life long ago. As soon as she turned 17 years old, she left her parents house without leaving an explanation. She knew she broke her father's heart, but it had to be done. She had to endure each and every day there, the idea of not being able to do magic like the people around her tortured her slowly.

It wasn't until the day she met Blake Evans when she realized that sometimes, even when the fates are working against her, she could actually have her dreams come true.

Blake knows nothing about that part of her life, and she was determined to keep it that way. But with this new development, she know that her time is over. The fates are punishing her for being happy, both of her children are witches, and she'll have to revisit every memory she endured while growing up, and the worst thing is, she doesn't know if she'll be able to withstand it.

"Tuney! Come on! You're being too slow."

Lily Evans giggled as she raced her sister to the swings in the playground. Petunia smiled to herself and ran after sister who already reached the swings and was already swinging happily.

"You're such a child, you know that." Petunia said, but she was still smiling at her twin sister. Lily just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If I'm being childish then why are you smiling?"

Petunia didn't reply, instead she started swinging like her sister, higher and higher.

"I bet you I could I do it higher this time!"

"We're not allowed to Lily, Remember what Mummy said?"

"But you like doing it, and besides, it's not like we'll hurt ourselves!"

Petunia looked at her sister, half disapproving, half excited. She wanted to do it, so much, she liked the feeling of actually flying in the air. She remembered the look on her mother's face when her mother saw them doing it. She looked frightened, not because they could get hurt, but because of something else, something that Petunia didn't know.

Petunia sighed, "Alright then, but only once. God knows what will happen if mum finds out."

Lily smiled at her sister and began swinging higher and higher. then suddenly, at the peak of her height, she let go of the swing, happily laughing. And instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared in the air, like a trapeze artist, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly.

Petunia watched her sister with amusing eyes, her eyes were slowly on the ground, as if calculating something. She then suddenly grinned at her.

"You didn't pass you're all time record. I'm going to win this time!"

Petunia began to swing higher than her sister, she kept on swinging and swinging until she reached the height she pictured and then she let go of her swing. Laughing in the air, she soared and stayed up as long as her sister and then she landed a meter in front of her sister, grinning widely.

"I told you I'd beat you this time!" Petunia was all smiles and she was doing a happy dance. Lily shook her head, looking amused at her sister's antics.

"Who's being a child now?" Petunia just stuck her tongue at her sister, Lily joined her and both skipped and danced for a while.

"So you're not going to tell me how you did that?"

Petunia smirked at her sister. "Well little sister, it was easier than anything. I calculated the height of your jump and then I calculated the height of my swinging. It was sort of easy to calculate the distance needed to pass you afterward."

Lily shook her head at her sister, clearly impressed. "I have no idea where get this smartness from, you make me feel stupid!"

Petunia laughed, she rubbed her sister's shoulder gently. "You're not stupid, Lils. Dad said you're kind a late bloomer, and besides smartness runs in the family and I took an extra course last winter at school, which you refused to go with me because you complained it's the summer."

Lily sighed and smiled. "I know that". She glanced back at the swing then at her sister again.

"Did you ever wonder how we do that? I mean, you once said that everything has a logical explanation, right? How could we actually explain this? And the flower thing we did this morning. And when the branch fell on Edward Linton's head when he made fun of your dress last year. Or when my play dough changed color when I found out the color red was all sold out?"

Petunia didn't say anything, she was not looking at Lily. Instead she was looking somewhere behind her. She watched as the bushes started shaking again. And she held on to her sister tightly.

"What is it?" Lily asked her sister, looking in the same direction.

"Shh...Someone is there."

Lily looked at the bushes again to find them shaking even more.

"Who's there?" Lily said as she got up, slowly approaching the bushes.

"Lily, No!" Petunia whisper yelled at her sister pulling at her arm.

"Calm down Tuney, it might be a cat after all!"

"You don't know that! Come on, let's go home!"

"Stop being like that, it's not going to hurt us." Lily said, continuing to approach the bushes slowly.

"Hello?"

"Seriously Lily, if it's a cat, why would it ever reply back to you?" Petunia said, rolling her eyes.

Lily shrugged at her sister, before her eyes left the bushes. "I guess it left, come on then"

Petunia didn't look convinced, she peered at the bushes, and held back a scream as she found two eyes staring back at her.

"Lily!" Petunia nearly screamed. Lily looked back startled and gazed at the bushes once again. The shaking started again, but instead of stopping, someone stepped out. Unlike her sister, Lily didn't even flinch, she just eyed the boy, up and down. Taking in his baggy clothing and his greasy hair do.

"Who are you? And why were you spying on us?" Lily had her hands on her hips as she looked down at the boy. She clearly looked angry and the boy bit his lips in nervousness.

"I wasn't spying...I was just wandering around when I saw you..."

"That's called spying you know." Petunia, said, having regained her composure.

The boy still looked around and was still clearly nervous. "I only came out there to answer your question."

Lily looked at him startled. "What question?" Petunia joined her sister and held her hand tightly.

The boy scowled. "The question you asked your sister before you noticed the bushes shaking. I know the answer."

"The answer?" Petunia said narrowing her eyes.

The boy nodded. "I know what you are."

Lily scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity.

"what do you mean?"

"You're a...you're a witch, you too. You both are."

Lily narrowed her eyes at the boy. "A witch?" Petunia said, scowling at him.

"That's not a nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily said angrily. Petunia also looked pissed at him.

His cheeks burned a little and he looked at them again.

"No! You are witches, I swear it!" he stopped for a bit, eying both girls who were, in turn, eying him with disapproval.

"I've been watching you for a while. You both are witches, but there's nothing wrong with that! My mum is also a witch, and I'm too, I'm a wizard."

Lily and Petunia shared a look before Petunia looked at the boy again, a scowl evident in her blue eyes. "But that's illogical, there's no such thing as..as witches or wizards. That's not normal!"

The boy approached them slowly, as if afraid they're going to bolt away from him. "But nothing you both do is actually normal." he was replying to Petunia, but his eyes remained on Lily. "How can you call yourself normal, when you could do extraordinary stuff?"

Lily considered him for a second before turning to her sister, who shrugged and continued looking at the boy, still not exactly convinced of what he's saying.

"I could do the same stuff, here I'll show you!" Lily and Petunia watched as the boy scrambled to the bush in his over grown clothes, his ridiculously large coat flapping behind him, looking almost bat like. Petunia resisted the urge to laugh. She new it was rude so she held it back.

He scrambled back to them again, now holding a flower in his hand. Lily gave Petunia a shocked look, but Petunia was busy looking at the flower in his hand, which started suddenly to move it's petals, back and forth.

"See? Not anyone could do that you know. Just us, witches and wizards. This is normal for us. We would eventually learn how to control it though, when we go to school."

"School?" Petunia asked confused. The boy nodded enthusiastic, the nervousness now gone.

"There is a school for people like us. It's called Hogwarts. We get our acceptence letter when we turn 11!"

"So it's true? We really are...witches?"

Lily said, looking more excited by the second. The boy nodded, his smile now a bit bigger.

"Yes, and soon, when we turn 11, we'll get our hogwarts letter. How old are you?" He was asking boht girls, but his eyes still never left Lily's face.

"We're both 9 years old, We'll be 10 on the 30th of January."

The boy smiled at them, more at Lily, than at Petunia. "I'll be 10 on the 9th of January. We actually receive our letter on our 11th birthday. So we still have plenty of time in the muggle world before we enter the wizarding one.

"The muggle world?" Lily asked curiously. "What does that mean?" Petunia said looking at him.

Non magic people are called muggle borns, like your parents.

"Is that an insult!" Petunia said suddenly looking mad. The boy shook his head as he nervously eyed Lily. "No, it's not an insult. It's just who they are."

"Who are you?" Lily said suddenly, realizing that they don't know the name of that boy.

"My name is Severus."

I'm Lily, and this is my twin sister Petunia." Lily said, all smiles. Severus smiled back at boht of them, but mostly at Lily.

Petunia looked startled for a moment before making eye contact with Severus and suddenly remembering something.

"I know now who you are! You're that Snape boy! You live by spinner's end, by the river!"

Severus looked uncomfortable and he glanced at his feet. "Yes, that's me."

"I know your mother! She bought a couple of things from our dad's store once. I was there, she kept on giving him the wrong bank notes when he asked for money."

"That's because she never regularly uses muggle money." he said defensively.

"Muggle money? You mean, there is a different a currency for wizards?" Lily asked looking excited. Severus smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Everything is better in wizarding world. Especially doing magic!"

"But why us? Why could we do magic and not our parents?"

Petunia asked looking curious.

Severus shook his head. "It's not their fault, we're chosen because we have magic in our blood. My father is also a muggle, he can't do magic."

Lily and Petunia noticed that when he mentioned his father his face suddenly got shut off. But they both decided not to ask him about it. After all, they only just met him today.

"You know, I could tell you all about the wizarding world, if you want. We could stay for a while and I could tell you everything I know."

Lily and Petunia eyed him for a second before getting startled by the sound of a bell in a distance.

"That's the lunch bell, we have to go. Maybe some other time?" Lily said, the excitement still hasn't left her eyes ever since he first told them they were witches.

"Sure!" Severus smiled at Lily.

"Well, goodbye for now, Severus." Petunia said. Her eyes still looked a little bit unconvinced. Hse waved at him and he waved back at both of them.

"Goodbye Petunia, goodbye Lily."

"Bye Severus, it was nice meeting you!"

Lily Called from a distance and Severus smiled to himself. After so much time, he finally was able to pluck up his courage and talk to them, or to her, mostly. Lily Evans.

"Did you hear what he said Tuney? He said we're witches, like real witches from the stories!"

Petunia smiled at her overly excited sister, but she bit her lip nervously. She's not sure she could trust that Snape boy, after all, she did hear some bad rumors about his father.

"What do you think Tuney? Aren't you excited that we're not freaks of nature and that there are people outside who are like us?" Lily said as she twirled around and smiled at her sister.

"I don't know Lily it just seems to oweird, I mean it seems, almost unreal. It's kind of illogical."

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister. "Come on Tuney, he did the flower thing right in front of us. If he was lying to us, he wouldn't have done the same thing."

"I know that, but I'm not sure if we could trust him just yet." Petunia said biting her lips. "How about we wait until he tells us the rest of his stories. I mean, I still think it's quiet illogical, but if he has books and stuff as a proof, then I might believe him."

Lily stopped walking and looked at her sister. "So, you're saying that we don't tell anyone about what he told us untill, we make sure of what he said?"

"That's exactly what I mean. We have to be cautious around that boy Lils, we really don't know him well."

"Alright then...But I'm going to tell mum and dad as soon as he gets proof." she said, still enthusiastic, not really having a care in the world.

Petunia laughed and joined her sister, not knowing that they were being watched all that time.


End file.
